Naruto: One-shots
by The DarkEnd Dragon
Summary: These are a trilogy of one-shots that i have on mind if you would like to adopt them just ask. Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a Trilogy of One-Shots that I have on my mind and just need to get out so if you like them and want me to make one into a On-going on just reply and review.**

**In This one Naruto is the Kyuubi and is not sealed,but instead inside Konoha Forest of Death, Hitomi is a girl who plays inside the Forest and accidently released him, saved her and fell in love with him, even if he was and is a demon. But the Kyuubi doesn't want his heart to open again, he closed it off, because everytime he opens it; it is torn apart, he cannot handle a single more Heartbreak. **

**Naruto: The End of Humanity**

Red, Red flying everywhere, that is all Naruto can remember... before he saw her fall, before he saw her...**Die**.

The only person who he can say he truly loved with his entire being, that's right the Dreaded, Evil Malicous Kyuubi fell for a human girl. Even when he trys to deny it, he cannot, his heart holding on by the tapes of hope that he put on and sealed. Now he see another person he loves die, taken because he is what he is.

THUD

Her body hits the ground hit by a lightning jutsu. burn marks over her body, cuts from the battle and blood from the wounds.

**"HITOMI-CHAN**" shouted Naruto racing towards her running as fast as he could. Time slowed down. Memories flowed into his mind, memories of her and his time together.

**Flashback**

He felt a presence, not that it was anything out of the oridinary since this was the forest of death... his _**Prison**_, but this presence didn't have a single ounce of sin, which is shocking because everything has sin since, but it was pure like a newborn child, free of any sin... this signature was not male, but female, she didn't even have genin level chakra, so why was this girl here, maybe he could use this to his advantage. He chuckled a deep laugh, the ground rumbling as he did so.

A little girl not only 7 years old was skipping through the Forest, humming as she did, her pure eyes of red were like the ever rare red moon, her mane of yellow hair flowing in the wind, majesticly, her dress of red and yellow, a gift from her mother. She did not have a care in the world, she saw the bunnies and small squirrels running around looking for food for their young.

"**Child come here**" Whispered a Voice. The girl looked around for a person who made the voice, turning her head she saw trees and grass nothing.

"Who's here? Do you want to be my friend?" asked the girl with innocents only a child could have, her voice was like it was made by the angels.

"**Release me child**" Whispered the Voice. "**Follow my Voice**" she saw a red orb and followed it, trying to grab it.

The girl ran through the forest chasing the orb until she grasped between her two little hands, she opened them and looked, but nothing was their, she looked up and found herself in front of the Grand Sakura of Shodiame. 100ft tall, It's leaves flowing in the wind and the rays of light from the sun reflecting off the wet leaves from the mildew, she looked upon the sakura she saw a seal, she could not read heads or tails of it, gasping when it pulsed red.

"**Release me Child**" said the Voice, she heard it again.

The girl musterd the courage and asked "Promise you will be my friend, I want a friend, since Mom died I don't have anyone to talk to." the child replied with hope coming from her very little heart.

"**I Promise Child." **Agreed the Voice, with as much conviction in his voice as possible.

"OK" repliedthe child reaching for the scrap of paper on the tree.

"What is your name" asked the child stopping as she asked.

"**Naruto... what is yours child**?"asked the voice now named Naruto.

"Hitomi" the child now known as Hitomi replied

**Flashback End**

Naruto cradled her in his arms, and cried... For the first time since his Father died, to the humans known as The Sage of Six Paths. He reached for a jar of ointment that he sealed on his tag sealed on his arm.

**"H-Hitomi han-hang in there, pl-please don't le-leave me!" **Naruto pleaded, tears covering his face. He tried his best to apply an ointment, he would of used his chakra, but it would kill humans slowly. Thats all he does, _Kill,_ Naruto could barely see through the tears flowing through his red eyes, as his trembling hand tried to apply the ointment he felt a hand on his cheek trying and shakingly wiping his tears away, he grabbed it wanting the warmth that he got from it the raidant warmth that filled his heart from her.

"**Hitomi, hang in there." **Naruto rasped out he voice cracking every now and then from the strain on his heart.

"N-Naruto, I'm s-s-sorry, I-I W-W-Want-ed to help, I-I-I-I'M s-s-sor-ry yo...We coul-couldn't me-eet h-h-her." gasped Hitomi, the blood was slowly filling her lungs, her eyes slowly losing her loving shine that he loved so, her skin becoming pale and cold unlike her usually, warm, caring, and loved filling warmth.

"**H-Hitomi D-Don't talk I'm try-Trying to h-heal you**" sobbed Naruto, his hands shaking because of his sobs, his hands trying to apply the ointment to the gashes and burns.

_**The-r-r-e-e-e is s-s-s-o muc-h-h-h d-d-d-dam-a-a-age**_Naruto thought

"N-Nar-uto ***Hack*** y-y-you k-know Im n-not going t-t-to m-m-make it, I-I-I ***sob*** j-j-just r...eally wish...ed y...ou could of met...her" Hitomi rasped out her eyes have never been so dull, but to him they still showed love.

"**Who Hitomi-chan**?" Whispered Naruto wondering who she was talking about, what could of been so important in he last moments. Hitomi grabbed Naruto's hand and placed it on her stomach and smiled a motherly smile a smile that radianted warmth and protection, and **Love**.

"Our Musume" she whispered her smile was beaming and made her look all he more beautiful even when she was dying.

"**A-Akane-chan**" Whispered Naruto, he wished he could of seen her been with her, through thick and thin. "**Hitomi**" Naruto whispered he got no response, he gently shook her and squeezed her hand, repeating it over, and over. Naruto heard a very soft "Love you" and silence her hand went limp.

"**H-H-H-Hi-Hit-Hitomi-c-ch-chan**" Naruto cried, Naruto held her close, as he felt her life energy leave her, Naruto saw her face he lovely face, Hitomi Yoko had died with a smile on her face. The only person who could melt his frozen heart, the only person who could find the key to his heart and unlock it, the only person he trully loved died, he was left **Alone** his **Heart** was left yearning, his **Soul** wanting her their.

_Why Kami's, Why must I always be alone! Why is it everytime I love someone you take them away!_

Naruto saw the Shinigami appear ready to take her soul to the afterlife, reaching to grab her soul, his hand was grabbed, looking to see who was foolish enough to grab him, what he saw was Naruto No Yoko.

"**Please, take me too**" stated Naruto his voice had absolutely no emotion, because she was gone now, when she left he was empty, he was **souless** pieces far too gone to pick up , his **will** shattered, his **mind** gone, his **heart** destroyed.

"**As much as i would love to take you it would upset the balance of the Bijuu, and for what it's worth...I'm sorry." **and he disappeared.

_So, I am trully alone in this world. Even the Kami's have abandoned me, This is why I closed of my heart._

Naruto remembered her smile, he remembered her kisses, he remembered her hugs.

"**Why must I live on when the best part about me was you.**" he muttered clutching his chest. His whole chest burned from the lose of her love, his heart ached missing her love, missing her smell, missing her warmth, missing his **Hitomi**.

"**Why must I stay here when my heart has left me.**" he mumbled his entire body was shaking his sobs couldn't be controlled, he missed her loving smile, the warmth she radiated, It was as if the world wasn't as bright, everything lost it colors, his soul was left empty. **Nothing **thats what he felt.

_Am I trully alone in this world? Why Kami is it when I love someone You and sisters take them away, I am All alone now. Now...and Forever!_

_**Why! DAMMIT WHY! IS IT SOME OF YOUR SICK GAME, YOU TAKEN EVERYTHING FROM ME, NOW I AM NOTHING BUT A HOLLOW SHELL.**_

_**NO IT ISN'T THE KAMI'S IT IS THE HUMANS!**_

Thunder roared, as his anger upset the elements.

_**THEY FIGHT!**_

The ground shook, as if feeling his anger.

_**THEY STEAL**_

The air whipped around Naruto, screeching for the humans sins to get punished.

_**THEY RAPE**_

Wisps of chakra formed around Naruto attacking anyone that was near.

_**THEY KILL THEIR OWN KIND FOR MONEY**_

The Chakra condensed and formed a ball of pure youki acidic to anything that was near such as trees and grass and humans, animals were cowaring in fear.

_**THEY ARE THE REASONS WHY SHE IS DEAD!**_

His Anger reaching the boiling point. Black fire was floating around him, all the Shinobi watched in fear as the ball of Chakra chipped away and they saw his eyes fully red, they looked like the eyes of a wrathful god.

_**YES IT IS THEM!**_

The chakra ball continued to crack, wind whipping like a hurricane not even the S-rank Futon Jutsu's had this much power.

_**I**_

They heard the distorted whispers they sounded like a thousand voices talking at once.

_**I wIlL**_

The whispers continued, this time even louder, and the balled cracked barely keeping it together.

**I WiLl DeStRoY aLl HuMaNs! ** Naruto roared, Chakra ball exploded everywhere. a dustcloud was seen for miles around, everyone watched in horror as the most massive amount of chakra ever felt in the history of Shinobi hit them it dwarfed the Kages even the bijuu felt insignificant to this power as if all the despair, all the fear, all the hopelessness in the world was released now, Sensor type ninjas fell to the ground and cried asking the invisible gods for forgiveness, what was left was a crater, where Naruto was standing, the errie silence and humming of power building, and a gush of wind surrounding everyone, when the dust cleared standing their was a figure with 10 tails.

**I WiLl KiLl YoU... yOu ShAlL aLl DiE **spoke a distorted voice, the power was massive this truly, birds were flying everywhere, the ground was cracking, water was swirling into a vortex, winds creating hurricanes, tornadoes, red thunder flashed throught the sky, the sun turned black, day turned to night, out of the cracks lava was spreading and everywhere lava and all these occurences were being felt, everyone was going to die, Naruto created a Ball of Negative and Positve Energy, Its power was the Ten-Tailed Beast Bomb, It blacked out the sun and continued to grow, _This Truly Was The End Of Humanity_.


	2. Losing Faith

**Losing Faith**

_**I have lost faith in Humanity**_

A little boy, no more than 6 years old was running, running from a mob of villagers that wearing wielding Butcher Knifes, Kunai and Torches, calling for the blood of the 'Demon.' Running till his legs were about to collapse, he fell.

_**I even decided to give Humanity 'One' Last Chance**_

"Look the Demon has fallen" Shouted a fat civillian stabbing the child with a kunai in the wrist to hold him in place

"Don't h-hurt Me" whimpered the boy, receiving another stab to the other counterpart.

"You killed our families" shouted a woman, cutting the kanji for 'Demon' into his chest.

"I never hurt anyone"whispered the child letting the darkness overcome him.

_**And they call 'me' a Demon. Even us Demons would NEVER hurt a child.**_

Mindscape

_Drip...Drip...Drip..Drip_

_A large beast was inside a cage inside A... Sewer, This was the Kyuubi No Kitsune. Today something was gonna happen that changed the Kyuubi forever!_

"_l... e"_

_**What was that? thought the Kyuubi**_

_Drip...Drip...Drip_

_**Nothing.**_

"_ll...e_

"_**Who goes there!" Said the Kyuubi.**_

"_... me"_

_And outline of a small child was appearing throught the miasma of the gas from the methane made by the sewage. His hair was messy and stained with blood, his clot... rags, if you can even call them that, were hanging on by small threads; stained with blood, blood dripping downs the rags, gashes everywhere and blood coming from them. a gash that spelled out 'Kyuubi' was fresh and dripping with blood, the kids arms were ripped with cuts and bruises, his feet bloody from the running, but the main thing that caught the look of the Kyuubi was his eyes, they were glazed over as if he had no __**Soul**__, their was nothing in them they were __**empty**__, and __**emotionless**__, but most of all __**Lifeless!**_

_But what would scare the Kyuubi was what the child of 6 years, would say and even make the Mightest of Bijuu shiver becuase of the thing a child that should be pure and loved whipser._

"_P-P-Please K-K-Kill M-M-Me" Said the boy reaching out with his tiny hands, as if in a desperate plea reaching out to die and to be with Kami._

_**That is the Day I The Kyuubi Lost Faith In Humanity.**_


End file.
